


Modern Ivar Finding Out You’re (Reader) a Norse Pagan/Heathen/Asatru

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ivar cuteness, Sweet cuteness fluff, reader is Norse pagan/heathen/asatru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @antheias-imagines Asked: “Hi there 😊 don’t be sorry for being away, i think everybody on here understands that you can’t be on tumblr all the time and that you need time for yourself. I’m sad to hear that you are in a bad place right now but it’s good that you already feel better 💕 and for the hc thing: I wondered how modern!Ivar would react when he finds out that his girlfriend is (norse) pagan? I hope you’ll be better soon ❤💪”





	Modern Ivar Finding Out You’re (Reader) a Norse Pagan/Heathen/Asatru

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard is mine, gif is not.

Even though the religion has been re-recognized in a lot of places, Ivar would still be a bit surprised to find that you believe in the Gods just as he and his family does.

  
If you were raised as an Asatru/heathen/Norse Pagan, he probably finds out much sooner, and probably through your family.

  
If you converted to the religion, it takes him longer to find out. He notices little things, how you say “My Gods” instead of “My God”. Or how you’ve begun to skim through his copy of The Poetic Edda, but at first he just thinks it’s you picking things up from him and his family and being simply curious.

  
Neither of you are really sure how Ivar figures it out, but being Ivar, he does. And he’s still processing it as he didn’t expect it.

  
He can’t help but think you’re his own little gift from the Gods. Especially since Floki is the one that put the idea in his head.

  
You don’t even know that Ivar knows that you believe in the Gods until he hands you a little box one day after you got home.  
Inside sat a gorgeous little Thor’s hammer necklace, intricate and beautifully crafted and you can’t help the gasp that escapes your lips when you see it.

  
“It was my mother’s. I told her that you believe in the Gods as our family does and she demanded I give it to you. Floki says the Gods gifted you to me, and I can’t help but agree with him dove.”

  
Ivar makes sure to bring you to all of the family celebrations, especially the ones that involve his family’s faith.

  
You notice little gifts he leaves you. He’s always left you gifts, but these are a little different.

  
You find pieces of jewelry with bindrunes or symbols, little gifts of different stones or certain flowers left on your dining room table that represent the different Gods. It’s subtle in an Ivar sort of way, and you can’t help but smile when you see the gifts.

  
Aslaug, who already loved you for being so sweet and loving towards her youngest, has practically adopted you as her daughter. She hums on occasion that it was fate and perhaps they rubbed off on you more than you thought.

  
Floki, while he was already fond of you, deems that you are now his favorite of any of the girls the sons of Ragnar have brought home. He winks at you and Ivar and of course is the one that officiates your wedding a short time later.

  
Ragnar boasts that he always knew you were right for his son, and this only cemented that fact.

  
Ivar’s brothers all nod approvingly when they learn of it. They all already liked you.

  
Ubbe will now jokingly call you his brother’s little blessing or gift when he ruffles your hair or hugs you though.

  
Hvitserk and Sigurd take turns texting you pictures of Ivar as a child, when Ragnar dressed him as a Viking or him pouring over books of myths and legends and the Gods with Floki. They playfully warn you to expect Ivar to do the same with your children that Ragnar and Floki did with him.

  
While it doesn’t change much in your relationship with Ivar, as the two of you still love and care for each other deeply, Ivar can’t help but feel a little more at ease and even a little more in love with you. You two are even a little closer now. He loves you deeply. His little dove that the Gods gifted him.

  
The two of you lie in your shared bed, the expensive cream and red sheets Aslaug gifted you two tangled between your limbs. Ivar and the sheets pull you in with their heat and their scent, warming you to your core as Ivar whispers against the crown of your head. Words that are meant only for you, soft and sweet as he rubs his thumb over your wedding ring.

  
“I love you. The Gods have always known I loved you, and I thank them for letting me love and cherish you my dove.”


End file.
